A Woman Scorned
by CrimsonDragon010
Summary: When Relena's weekend vacation plans are ruined by Chief of Security Heero Yuy, Relena sets out to make the most of her stay at home break...and who better to drag along on her drab weekend than the man who caused it all...1xR


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing and I am most certainly not profiting from this written work. Alas, I am left penniless.

* * *

Relena Dorlain was a patient woman. She had to be. Five years of holding up a position in a political office and Heero Yuy as head of security required nothing less than the patience of a saint. And she was convinced she had it. 

Why?

Because it was the only thing keeping her from ringing her hands around his handsome neck.

Looking up at him, she clenched and unclenched her slim fingers, keeping her murderous desires at bay. The thought of the Vice Foreign Minister, who works to uphold peace and civility, strangling her very own chief of security, would not sit well with her constituents. Oh, but it would be most satisfying.

Sliding one slender leg over the other, she straightened her back and looked him straight in the eye, a difficult task, she admitted, because the intensity of his glare – which now seemed like a permanent feature – always sent a cool chill down her spine. For a moment she wondered if his eyes ever strayed away from his intended target and to more, dare she say, interesting things…like the rise of her skirt as she crossed her legs.

_Yeah right_, she mused, _I could __run around__ his office naked and he__'d__ still__ find his coffee cup more __exciting_

Cocking her head to one side, she threw him a sideways glance. She looked more annoyed than anything.

Then again, so did he.

Five long years of working together and she still had trouble reading him. The only emotion she could differentiate was the one he expressed most often –annoyance– which was usually given away by the tight clench of his jaw and the rigidity of his posture. A fine posture at that. At about six feet, he stood tall, towering above her small frame in all his masculine glory. His Prussian eyes cold and distant as always. Most of the time he looked as though he had already won the argument before it even began. It was almost intimidating.

"Heero …you can't expect me to just cancel my weekend plans because of _this_." She waved her hand towards the folder in front of her as if emphasizing its insignificance.

"_This_ is a justified threat."

"It's just as meaningless as the rest."

"Not worth the risk."

"She's my mother!"

Her tone wavered away from its diplomatic formality and before she knew it, she was up from her seat.

"We're not debating this…" He stretched one long arm and grabbed the papers with a quick swipe. "Cancel it."

He finalized his demand with a sharp spin of his heal and headed out, leaving Relena with her jaw hanging open.

"Excuse me?!"

Her eyes flared. Now she was angry, and his ignoring her protest wasn't helping.

"Don't just walk away from me Agent Yuy," she spat, "I'm not through with you."

This man was impossible. And he would have simply ignored her whole tirade if she hadn't caught up to him at the door, slipping in between him and sweet escape. Relena glowered at him fiercely, almost daring him to try and walk out.

His eyes narrowed at her and for a moment she felt as though he would ram right though her out the door.

"It took me eight weeks, _eight__ weeks_, to make time off and visit my mother and now you just waltz in here telling me that I can't go. The last time I saw her was four months ago and it's been exactly six months, two weeks and eight days since I had a weekend off. I need a break you know." She said matter-of-factly.

He gave her a bored look, as if she had just cracked the same joke for the fourth time. He wasn't listening.

"Hello? Earth to Heero?"

She waved a hand back and forth in front of his stoic face and his eyes blinked in annoyance.

"Stop that."

"You we-"

"Cancel it Relena." He nearly shouted the order over the sudden ringing of his cell phone. Just like that, their conversation was officially over.

She let out an exasperated sigh. She hated him when he was like this, his will as solid and firm as steel. And there was absolutely no use arguing with him. She would honestly have more success convincing her brother to do the hoki poki. Now that was an interesting thought…maybe Heero would-

"No." He said shortly.

"What?" She nearly jumped in suprise.

Relena was too engrossed in thoughts of Heero engaged in bizarre dancing to notice that he wasn't talking to her. He gave her strange look and diverted his attention back to his phone. Good. For a second she thought he could read her mind...

_Or if I'm mistaken and he __really __can read my mind_, she thought amusedly, a light smirk stretching her lips_ I hate you Heero Yuy you pig-headed jerk of a man…_

His eyes shot to her again and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Yeah I'll tell her." He mumbled out and closed the phone.

This mind reading game was too nerve-racking.

"Mrs. Dorlain has already been informed of your schedule change," he droned out, "and she requests that no risks be taken to jeopardize your safety."

There was an amused glint in his eye and Relena didn't like it. He knew that he had won and that he would have his way. He knew from the moment he stepped into her office. _Every__ single_ _time_ he stepped into her office.

Relena: 0

Heero: one too many

"Don't look so pleased with yourself." she retorted. His eyebrow quirked in amusement. "All my meetings for this weekend are still canceled and despite these recent events…" She pointed a finger straight at him.

"_You_ still owe me a vacation."

And with that she stepped out of his way and out of his sight, behind her great mahogany table, back to work.

* * *

Hopefully I'll get a chance to update this soon, amongst all my endless schoolwork. I hope you guys enjoyed it. 

All reviews appreciated!


End file.
